powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse Empowerment
The power to be enhanced as a result of a malevolent force or negative mystical effect afflicting one's own body. Technique of Curse Manipulation. Variation of Cursed Power Link. Opposite to Blessing Empowerment. Also Called *Mystical Torment Empowerment Capabilities User can increase their own physical and spiritual prowess via a negative supernatural affliction they have, this power usually activates when the user exhibits strong negative emotion or distress. As the user masters the power, the negative effects of the mystical affliction become less apparent as the victim's body becomes more assimilative to the curse. When the curse or affliction is removed from the user their powers will disappear until the curse is re-initiated. Applications *Death Removal *Divided Mind *Enhanced Condition *Transformation **Partial Transformation Associations *Curse Embodiment *Curse Inducement *Cursed Body *Cursed Physiology *Double-Edged Power *Immortality *Enhanced Regeneration *Mystical Conversion Limitations * Prolonged usage of the curse may have debilitating effects on the user's mind and/or body. * Usually comes with a price that includes suffering. * Weak against Curse Negation. * Can be undone by Curse Removal. Known Users Known Objects *Spell Scars (Forgotten Realms) *Longinus: Canis Lykaon (Highschool DxD) *Legendary Hero Curses Series (Rising of the Shield Hero) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Gallery Cartoons The Lava Monster.png|After being trapped in the Earth by Aku, the "Lava Monster" (Samurai Jack) developed the power to manipulate the earth around him to his liking. Comics Vampirella Monster Form 2.jpg|After Ash Williams spoke the wrong incantation, Vampirella (Vampirella/Army of Darkness) was sent back to the Middle Ages and transformed into a powerful demonic, bat-like monster by the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis... Vampirella Monster Form.jpg|...a form she could later switch between on command after eating the page the curse was written on. Movies Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) is the bearer of the Curse of Thorn, granting him superhuman strength and immortality, but also filling him with an uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family members in the hopes that the rage will abate. Hanso Kubo_02.png|Cursed by the Sisters, Hanzo (Kubo and the Two Strings) was transformed into... Kubo Beetle_02.png|...an anthropomorphic beetle, granting him the power of flight, six limbs and the ability to hold his breath for extended periods of time. Imhotep.jpg|After being executed via the curse of Hom Dai, Imhotep (The Mummy) was granted numerous supernatural powers, most notably his immortality and power over the Plagues of Egypt. Barbossa skeleton.jpg|Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) was cursed by The Cursed Aztec Gold, which transformed him and his entire crew into undead immortals,... File:Skeleton_Crew_(Pirates_of_the_Caribbean).jpg|...preventing all of them from dying and making them virtually indestructible, while also causing physical limitations to their lives. Jack Sparrow -2.JPG|Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) gained the same curse from The Cursed Aztec Gold as Barbossa and his crew by secretly stealing one of the cursed coins. 640px-CotBPJacktheMonkeyholdstheGold.jpg|Barbossa's pet monkey Jack (Pirates of the Carribbean) was also affected by the Cursed Gold. Live Television lalaurie.jpg|Delphine LaLaurie (American Horror Story: Coven) was cursed with immortality by Marie Laveau Rumpelstiltskin.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time), empowered by the curse of the Dark One, gives him magic and immortality. Anime/Manga Akame Curse of Murasame.jpg|Akame (Akame ga Kill) activates Murasame's trump card which imbues her body with a curse that increases her strength and speed tremendously. TartarusDemons.jpg|Every Demon in Tartarus (Fairy Tail) can use Curses instead of Magic. Tobio And Jin.png|Canis Lykaon's (Highschool DxD) darkness based powers originates from the soul of Lycaon King of Arcadia who was cursed by Zeus into a werewolf Miroku kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) has been able to harness his Wind Tunnel curse as a potent weapon. Zombie Tattoo Spreading.JPG|The increased speed of growth of the Zombie Tattoo put Alviss (Marchen Awakens Romance) in a brainwashed state where his magical power and physical strength greatly increase. Ghost ÄRM.jpg|The forbidden power of Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) curse the user's body, allowing them to change their appearance at will. Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) is the source of the cursed seals. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) empowered by the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Shield of Wrath 2.jpg|The Shield of Wrath (Rising of the Shield Hero) is one of the Curse Series weapons of the Four Holy Hero. Video Games Ryu Unmasked.jpg|When Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) was infested with the deadly Grip of Murder Curse in his right arm, the curse empowered him with an incredible increase in strength at the price of immense pain. Rachel Ninja Gaiden.jpg|Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) is afflicted with a blood curse that grants her superhuman strength and the power to sense fiends. Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) was cursed as a result of entering the Underworld to battle the Dragon Malefor, became an Undead elf sorceress, she even had her magic changed, she now harnesses it for good. Sonic Boom.jpeg|Sonic Boom's babies (Skylanders) were cursed before birth by an evil wizard to be trapped in an endless cycle of rebirth, however it gives them an advantage in battle Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Evil power Category:Empowerments Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries